


How To Succeed Meeting Your Boyfriend's Dad (Without Really Trying)

by VeryImportantDemon



Series: The Dameron/Organa Family (Now Featuring Finn) [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Awesome Leia Organa, Domestic Fluff, Established Poe Dameron/Finn, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Finn is actually Finn Organa, Finn meets Kes, Fluff, Kes Dameron is a Good Dad, Leia is Finn's mom, M/M, Meeting the Parents, POV Kes Dameron, POV Outsider, She's a good mom, Takes place in an alternative universe after TFA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryImportantDemon/pseuds/VeryImportantDemon
Summary: Upon arriving at D'Qar, Kes Dameron was fairly sure he was about to witness a murder.Or: Finn meets Poe's father and Poe's father meets Finn's mother.





	How To Succeed Meeting Your Boyfriend's Dad (Without Really Trying)

Upon arriving at D'Qar, Kes Dameron was fairly sure he was about to witness a murder. His visit being pre-authorized by General Organa herself, Kes was permitted to slip through the hanger instead of the crowded main entrance. The hanger was also the most likely place that he'd find his son. He was supposed to be meeting the young man that his son had chosen to date, the man that Poe and Leia had told him that Shara Bey would've loved. Despite Poe's lovesick gushing in just about every call, Kes had yet to meet him. He was looking forward to getting to meet his son and sizing up the boy he was seeing. He wanted his visit to be a pleasant surprise, so he'd only told Leia that he was coming. He was planning on located Poe's x-wing and surprising him. 

Locating the x-wing was easy enough. There was a line of them, and he only needed to walk down it to decide which one was his son's - the one emitting noises of someone tinkering inside it long after everyone was gone. He headed towards it, about to stick his head in and say hello. It was when he was just about to the x-wing that Kes thought he was about to see a murder because the man who climbed out of the ship was definitely not his son. The man was dark-skinned and muscular, with kind-looking eyes and a smear of grease above his left one. He was wearing a flight jacket, one he'd seen his son in many times. He'd always liked the jackets. It was then Kes' heart stopped. Poe never let anyone touch his ship. No one. So if this innocent-looking boy was in it... Well, his son might just kill him. He opened his mouth to speak but fell silent, watching the man climb out of the ship. He moved around the craft like he knew it very well, but careful with it, too. Like he really cared about it. He let one had trail across the smooth outer surface, shining like it had just been cleaned. Kes had seen that look in Shara's eyes, and in Poe's, too. "Thanks," the young man finally said, patting the ship before turning. He startled when he saw Kes. 

"Oh, kriffing hell..." The young man shook his head slightly, trying to shake off that he'd been startled. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." Kes shrugged, raising two hands in a peaceful gesture. "It's fine," he assured him. "Just taking a look around." He inclined his head towards the ship. "You must like flying." The young man shook his head adamantly. "Oh, no," he said. "I hate flying. Terrified of it." Kes frowned. "You take real good care of that thing for someone who hates flying." The young man shrugged and smiled faintly. "I know someone very well who very much likes flying. If it's important to him, it's important to me." Kes nodded slightly, still smiling. That sounded a lot like something he'd said a long time ago to someone he knew very well. "I like that," he said, nodding. 

The young man suppressed a smile. "Thank you," he said truthfully. "No matter how much I'm scared of it, he loves it." He got a wistful look in his eyes like he was thinking of that 'he'. After a beat, he shook it off and directed his attention to Kes. "Can I help you with something, sir?" Kes found himself sizing up the young man. Polite, obviously cared about however he was in love with. He was starting to like him. "I'm looking for General Organa," he said. The young man nodded. "I can show you where she is," he said. "If she's expecting you." He looked at Kes expectantly, waiting for his answer. "Yes, she is," he said. "She authorized my visit here today and I thought it would be smart to check in." The young man nodded again. "Alright," he said. "I believe that. Couldn't have gotten in here if she hadn't said you could." He bridged the gap between him and Kes, leading him out of the base. Kes quickened his stride to follow him and soon they were in step with each other. 

"She might be in a meeting," the young man apologized, glancing sideways at Kes as they walked together. "She has a lot of those. Debriefings and everything." The man wrinkled his nose and shook his head slightly. "They're way too long for me," he confessed. "I'm glad she can stand them." Kes frowned slightly. "You have meeting with General Organa?" he asked, genuinely curiously. To hold meetings with the General, this youngling had to be high up, higher up than he looked. He knew of some leaders, good ones, who engaged in menial tasks like ship maintenance next to their crew. "Yes, sir," he said, nodding. "I have unique... Experiences that are often important." He shrugged a little again. "I'm also a commander, so there's that, too." Kes blinked in surprise and the youngling - the commander - smiled. "I'm sorry," Kes apologized immediately. "It seems I've underestimated you." The commander shrugged again. "It's fine," he assured the older man. "Really. It happens all the time. No one ever thought I would amount to much." 

It was a self-deprecating statement, one that made Kes frown, but the youngling didn't seem to care much. He went about their walk, smiling with his hands in the pocket of the flight jacket. "Well, clearly they were wrong," Kes pointed out, already wanting to defend the youngling. "You're a Resistance commander. And if Leia Organa likes you, you have to be something special." The youngling laughed. "Yeah, I guess so," he said, smiling fondly at the mention of Leia. "I like it a lot more here." Kes smiled wryly. "You know, I did, too," he said. "I used to be with the Resistance." 

The youngling gazed at him with wide eyes. "You were with the Resistance?" he said. "Man, that's so cool... Were you a pilot?" Kes shook his head and laughed. "Nah, not me. My wife was the pilot. I was a soldier." The youngling nodded again, gesturing to the door they were to pass through as they walked. He pressed his palm to the door and it beeped, letting them through. They were let out into a large, open, hanger-like area filled with people of different species milling about. The youngling seemed to know where he was going, so Kes followed obediently. "I was a soldier before I came to the Resistance," he admitted. "I can say I did not like it much at all."

Kes hummed in acknowledgement. "Fair enough," he said. "Some armies aren't for everyone." The youngling thought about that for a few moments. "But this isn't an army," he pointed. "Armies are countless, nameless faces in identical uniforms with leaders who stand at the front and shout orders, but no one has conviction. No one believes. This is different. Leia, she actually knows her people, no matter how many of them there are. She knows us and she works with us. We're all different. But that's not a bad thing, not like I was taught. We're different and that makes us strong. The people here don't have to be here, like the Stormtroopers. The people here are here because they want to be. They have that conviction the Order lacks. That's why this isn't an army." 

Kes hadn't realized he'd stopped until the youngling stopped, too. He seemed so passionate when he was talking; Kes could see the fire in his eyes. "Huh," he said, forcing his legs to move. "I never thought of it like that." He shook his head slightly, missing the shy smile the youngling gave. "Damn, kid, you've got more fire in you than just about everyone I know. What'd you say your name was again?"

The youngling shrugged again as they approached a lift. This one didn't have a passcode or any time of scanner, so they walked in. He waved at a droid that rolled out. "Hey, Bee-Bee," he said casually. The droid beeped happily as it trundled away, a few disgruntled Resistance members following it, muttering. "Dameron's kriffing droid, I swear..."

"I didn't, sir," the youngling said as the doors slid shut behind the pair, turning. "It's Finn, sir. Commander Finn Organa. Leia should be right up here, sir..." But Kes wasn't thinking about where the General was. He was frozen, his feet rooted to the ground and his hands in his pockets. "Finn," he repeated. The youngling -  _Finn_ \- nodded. "Yes, sir," he said. Kes shook his head. "You're the trooper," he said. "The one who escaped. I heard about you in the next damn system over! You're that hero, you're..." Kes stopped again. "You're Poe's partner." He was blushing a little at the praise, but Finn nodded. "Yes, sir. But..." He trailed off. "How'd you know about that?" Kes removed his hand from the pocket of his jacket and extended it to Finn. "Kes Dameron," he said. "Pleasure to meet you."

If he could've gone white, he would've. Nearly all of the color drained out of Finn's face. He stared in disbelief as he shook Kes' hand, his own lingering in the air for a few moments before he dropped. "I wasn't supposed to meet you like this," he said desperately. "I wasn't supposed to be... To be rambling on. I was supposed to make a good impression!" Kes laughed, his expression bright. "Kid, you made a great impression," Kes said, clapping the boy - his boy - on the shoulder. The doors of the lift slid open and Kes stepped out, Finn awkwardly following, like his limbs weren't exactly doing what he wanted them to do. "I don't... I'm not..." He stammered and Kes laughed again. But he wasn't the only one smiling. General Organa behind him was, too. 

"Kes Dameron," she said. "The Force was with you." Kes turned from Finn, embracing his old friend. "How were my boys?" he asked. "Give you too much trouble?" Leia pulled back from the hug, laughing, patting him on the shoulder. "I'm only entirely gray now because of those two," she said. "That when I haven't pulled my hair out. Should I call Commander Dameron up?" Kes smiled, nodding. "That'd be great," he said. "I've been meaning to say hi." He gestured to Finn behind him. "Found a welcoming party working on his x-wing." Finn waved, still looking frozen and confused. "If Poe isn't working on that kriffing thing, Finn is," she said. "I can hardly pull them out of the hanger some days." There was a beat of pause before the two said together, "Just like Shara." They shared another smile before Leia turned slightly. "C-3PO," she said, "send someone for Commander Dameron, will you?" 

"Of course, General," the droid chattered before stiff-leggedly departed the meeting chambers. Leia turned back to Finn, nodding slightly. "Come here, son," she said. "I was wondering if you'd take a look at this..." Finn swallowed and nodded, seemingly breaking the spell and coming forward to the table. "Yes, Leia?" She hummed and gestured to the holomap. She set Finn on his task before turning back to her old friend. Kes frowned in Finn's direction and Leia seemed to pick up on the question. "He was a Stormtrooper," she explained. "He needed a last name, someone to look after him aside from your son... Seemed a little lost. Thought I'd take him in." Kes laughed at that, shaking his head. "Who would've thought?" he said. "Your son and mine." 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have an idea for something that could happen inside the series, drop a comment and I’ll try and work it into a fic!


End file.
